videogamehelperfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crashfreak99
Hey, do you like my wiki? i hav'nt finished it yet, i'm just trying to add more stuff like walkthroughs and other stuff.Gamermead 13:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Really, well could you help the wiki by puting in all of the info you know about games?Gamermead 20:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Any kinds of games! other than the bad games like grand theft audo and conker's bad fur day. if you understand, i don't do rude stuff.Gamermead 20:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so if any one else joins (wich is very rare) tell them not to put rude stuff on as well :) Gamermead 20:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks for joining. Gamermead 20:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What's really wierd is, i think it's just my computer but whenever someone sends a message, it wont come unless i click on another page. so it comes whenever i go to another page.Gamermead 20:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh so it is'nt just me. thanks Gamermead 20:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, also i've seen that you've already done some edits, keep up the good work.Gamermead 20:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome.Gamermead 20:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, go to your user page and scroll down to the badge part. at the bottom of that part will say customize badges. click on it and add photos and write stuff down for a badge.Gamermead 21:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Wait, how did you know that Hex was a boss? Gamermead 21:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok.Gamermead 21:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How random?Gamermead 11:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you put some hints on a page you can add about Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Because i don't have a wii. Gamermead 11:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) OkGamermead 12:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, in case your wondering, there is no policy on being an admin. you just have to think of a good reason. and to request, you type why you want to be one on the request part on Club VG. Gamermead 12:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but if you decide that you want to be one then you know which page to go to. right? Gamermead 12:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok then, have fun editing. Gamermead 12:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool.Gamermead 12:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the badges are cool to. why don't you have badges on Bandipedia? Gamermead 13:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I did'nt design them, it may be a new feature on the website builder thing on wikia. Gamermead 13:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That's wierd, it never happend to me.Gamermead 13:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) OkGamermead 13:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok,Gamermead 13:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wait i forgot what you asked. no it is'nt cartoon network. it is the first origonal xbox game ever and my child-hood reminder.Gamermead 13:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Why is Conker's bad fur day really bad? the other ones were family-friendly right?Gamermead 18:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but seriously, that game is so RUDE! you think it would be like Conker's pocket tails but it's definetly not for 11 year olds. it has bllod and gore, innapropriat scenes and swearing.Gamermead 18:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) huh? what do you mean?Gamermead 19:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i'll be speaking on the V.G.H live but not bandipedia highlites live because i'm in itally right now and i'm doing V.G.H live when i get back to australia.Gamermead 11:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crashfreak, you know the club VG thing i have? well do you think it good or should i deleat it?Gamermead 16:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Crashfreak! i think i know why you don't have Rampage Total Destruction, Reason 1: you don't bother with the game. Reason 2: the game is not sold outside the pacific area.Gamermead 17:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) But the game is'nt on Xbox, it's on PS2, Gamecube and Wii, and also why do you reply so late? i sent that message in the begining of the day.Gamermead 19:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Ok then, so are you still waiting untill you've done 400 edits because this wiki needs more admins (it's just epic and i).Gamermead 19:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) OkGamermead 20:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome, just one problem, i can't find the page, which is embarissing because Epic had to send me the link twice! could you send the link or tell me were to go?Gamermead 20:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, Buerecrat or sysops?Gamermead 20:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It only says that your an admin on your talk page and contributions. not your profile. what do i do?Gamermead 20:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) wait, never mind it's thereGamermead 20:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I love Rayman! but i only have a remake of the 2nd one on my ipod touch and the 3rd one on Xbox.Gamermead 20:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I really want the origens one. can you use Xbox live on it?Gamermead 21:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the wii :( i hate that console. why can't they bring the 64 back with another Crash bandicoot game. like Smash and Brawl. i just wish Activision could listen to me. thay hav'nt even replyed and i send that to them last year.Gamermead 21:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Check my 2 blog posts.Gamermead 21:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Crashfreak99, but I don't think we need as many as 3 admins right now. I'd rather wait until you got at least 150-200 edits before you got promoted. EpicWikipedian 22:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i sent an email to Nintendo. i gave ideas for a new console: A remake of the N64! i also showed them Crash smash and brawl, with a better story! i've got info about the console on my blog but the 3D part i wrote is not what was supposed to write.Gamermead 09:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, have you herd of Hero factory?Gamermead 12:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC)